


"I should take them off, shouldn't I?"

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom!John, Edging, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, praise!kink, sir!kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: Reader hunts with John and when she dresses up to be bait on a werewolf case she ends up attracting John instead.





	"I should take them off, shouldn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut for @for-the-love-of-dean, as a very belated birthday fic.

“The shoes are too much, right?” You looked yourself up and down in the mirror of the motel room, before looking over your shoulder at John,“I should take them off, shouldn’t I?” You motioned to your feet. You were certain as you said it, you didn’t need heels to bait a werewolf, the dress made you irresistible all on it’s own. It was a sexy little number, a deep shade of midnight blue that hugged your curves and revealed your toned legs. Those legs that served you well as a hunter didn’t need heels to stand out. Besides, if you had to run, flats were a much better option, and during your first hunt with the legendary Winchester, you didn’t want to risk anything and make a fool of yourself.

His hazel eyes, clouded with hunger, scanned your form from where he sat at the table, plastic cup of whiskey in his hand, his gun freshly oiled and polished on the table in front of him. John’s jaw clenched, his grasp tightening around the cup he’d surely crush if he kept on squeezing.

“Sweetheart,” his gruff voice rumbled from deep in his firm chest, "my eyes are the only thing I don’t want to take off of you.”

Stunned at his sudden come on, you turned to face him, drinking in the lust practically rolling off him  in waves, leaving the space  between you thick and tense with want. You’d joined him for this particular hunt, agreeing to be bait, as a favor to your friend, Bobby. You’d been filled in on his hunting tactics, great skill and stubborn ways, but Bobby had failed to mention his way with women. Well, he did, but you didn’t seem to care at the time, determined to keep things professional. Look how far that got you.

“Excuse me?” You croaked, feeling your cheeks flush crimson. You were flattered as hell, but baffled just the same. He might have been the most handsome man you’d ever seen, and he was laying his game on you.

“I said,” he started as he got on his feet, “that the only thing I don’t want to take off of you,” he moved slowly towards you, his broad frame drawing nearer to you, making your heart race, “are my eyes.” He stopped dead in front of you, standing close enough for you to smell the strong whiskey on his breath and the lingering cologne of gun oil on his rough hands. Your breath hitched in your throat, the raw, sexual energy radiating from John utterly intoxicating.

“Yeah,” you murmured, the proximity  between you making you fight back a shudder at the yearning you had to  reach out and touch him, “the dress is a bit, risky maybe, and I wanted it to be sexy, but not too sexy, you know?” You knew perfectly well you were babbling at this point, as you did when you were nervous, “I wanna be bait, but I don’t wanna get killed in the parking lot before you even manage to get outta the bar, I need to be able to lure him somewhere we decide, you know? That’s why it’s gotta be sexy and I know it’s ridiculous, but hey it’s the bait game you know…” You had to stop talking, he was surely getting turned off listening to your nervous, repetitive rambling, “Sorry, I talk too much,” you looked down at your feet, “shut up, Y/N.” you muttered to yourself, positive that your face couldn’t get any redder.

“Relax sweetheart, you don’t have to be nervous with me.” John let a calloused hand find your chin and lifted your head, forcing you to meet his eyes, “I think you need to release some of that nervous energy before we leave, hmm?”

At this point all you could do was nod, afraid any words you’d attempt to say would start you off again. John’s hand moved agonisingly slow to the back of your head, as if his fingertips were memorizing your soft cheeks and set jaw beneath them on his journey,  finally forcing your lips to his. Desperate to taste him, you opened your mouth and let your tongue meet his.  It was soft and warm against yours, the kiss just a little hungry and needy, his mouth tasting of sweet whiskey and  mint. Your entire body gravitated closer, wanting to kiss him so hard and deep that you’d never forget the way he tasted; the way he felt.. With one hand still occupied at the base of your neck, tangling in your flowing hair, he let the other snake around your body, clutching the back of your dress in his strong grip. You moaned against his lips, his forceful manner a welcomed surprise. Could he already tell that you were a bit on the submissive side? It was clear as day where he landed on the spectrum; his entire being had screamed dominant from the moment you’d laid eyes on him.

Urging  you  toward the bed, John broke from the kiss, your groan of annoyance turning into a sharp gasp as he gently tossed you back onto the creaky mattress. Propped up on your elbows, legs dangling over the edge, you looked up at the man standing in front of you. John was unlike anyone you’d ever seen; tall, broad, and oozing sex and charm from every pore,  How did you get so damn lucky? Grinning down at you predatorily, John looked like a lion admiring his prey before diving in and taking that lethal bite. Dressing up as bait had seemingly unleashed the wild animal in John.

“I think I’ve figured you out, baby,” John smirked, and you were damn sure he had you pegged to the ‘T’, “If there’s anything you don’t wanna do, you tell me to stop. Got it?” You nodded again, catching your bottom lip between your teeth. “I’m gonna need you to say it, sweetheart.” His brow furrowed and you knew just how to reassure him.

“Yes, sir.” You purred, and saw his eyes go dark with desire.

“Good girl,” He growled down at you, and you felt heat pool between your thighs at his praise, “now, get that dress off.”

You followed his command and sat up, lifting your lower body ever so slightly as you pulled the delicate fabric up from under you. Keeping eye contact with him, you started sliding it further up your body, his tongue laving his lower lip and hand palming the bulge quickly growing in his jeans. Up and up your dress went, finally discarded beside you on the bed, leaving you in your matching underwear and nylons.

“Good girl…” He rasped again, his deep voice resonating through the lust fogged air, sending goose bumps over your tingling skin.

You rolled the pantihose down slowly, one leg at a time, your hands slightly trembling as you felt his eyes follow them down and drinking in every inch of bare skin. If his eyes on you could make you feel like this, you only dared imagine the effect his rugged hands on your flesh would have. Unhooking your bra, a dangerously smug grin danced on your kiss-swollen lips, John’s dark eyes glistening as he took in the sight of you in your panties and nothing else, chest heaving and legs gradually spreading for him. Hooking your fingers into the waistband of your panties, you prepared to remove them, John’s huge, calloused hand wrapping around your wrist to stop you in your tracks.

“Don’t.”

Using his free hand, he coaked your legs open wide before fitting his hips between them, the stiff, unforgiving fabric of his jeans against your soft thighs only making you desperate for more. He leaned into you and kept your right hand trapped in his, John’s chest pinning yours beneath him and against the mattress. He let the other trail down your body, your breaths turning ragged and shallow as you felt him draw nearer to your dripping sex, anticipation making the hair on your arms and neck stand on edge.

As his weathered hand dipped into the front your panties, calloused fingertips making contact with your mound, you gasped at the welcome sensation. He traveled down, moving slow and controlled, hooking his fingers, teasing them between your folds and seeking out that sensitive bundle of nerves waiting eagerly for his touch.

“Fuck!” You moaned, your eyes forced shut by the sudden explosion of stimuli.

“That’s no way to talk to me,” John warned, adding pressure to your clit, making the pleasure so intense it was almost painful, “don’t you agree?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” You gasped and opened your eyes to catch his own, those eyes turned dark with desire and control dangerously close to yours.

John worked your clit, drawing circles with his index finger, watching you bite your lip in response, your eyelids heavy from the sensations consuming you. Adding pressure and speed as he went and listening intently to your ragged breath, John read you like an open book. Drawing ever closer to sweet release, you felt your very first orgasm building rapidly under John’s expert touch. Nearer and nearer to the top you climbed, biting down hard on your bottom lip, bracing yourself for the earth shattering orgasm you knew was coming. Almost there, you forced your eyes shut, focusing only on the smooth, fast strokes of his fingers on your clit.

Suddenly, they were gone. John retrieved his hand, robbing you of the pleasure for which he’d built so much promise.

Your eyes shot open, the sight meeting you agonisingly erotic and thrilling. John smirked down at you with a cocky gleam in his eyes. Huffing, you pouted up at him.

“You pissed at me, princess?” He teased before trailing his hand down your body once again, your skin now buzzing with pent up sexual tension. As he reached your clit once again, he massaged the throbbing bud of nerves almost torturously slow, his preceding pressure reduced to a featherlight touch.

“I need to come, sir…” You moaned, desperate for any kind of friction.

“I hear you talkin’, but I don’t hear you asking nicely, princess.” Dangerously close to your ear, John’s rumbling voice sent vibrations through you, your body involuntarily shuddering at his rumbling bass.

“Please, please make me come, sir.” You purred, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

He kept his pace for a while, watching your frustration reach new heights with every passing second you were stuck on the edge, but just as you were about to beg again, he switched it up. Suddenly an explosion of speed and pressure made your heart skip a beat and your eyes clamp shut. You soared back to your peak in two seconds flat, your fingers digging into his shoulders so hard that they threatened to claw through his leather jacket, shirt, and weathered skin.

Galaxies spiraled behind your eyelids, the world melting away to nothing but hot, tantric euphoria. When your pussy clenched, John slipped a long middle finger into you, somehow still managing to massage your clit and find your g-spot, skyrocketing your orgasm to new heights midway through. You clamped around his finger like a vice, screaming out in pleasure as John kissed and nipped at your throat, his beard dancing across your neck and up to your ears.

“Thank you, sir…” You panted as you came down and John removed his fingers from your slick core.

“Pull down your panties.” He commanded as he stood from the bed and began removing his own clothes.

With John towering before you in nothing but skin, you drank him in. One of his broad shoulders had been left a light shade of red from your nails digging in, and his toned chest peppered with dark hair screamed ‘burly, rugged man’. Below the belt, his cock was rock hard, perfectly pink head glistening with precum. Long and thick, you knew that his erection was evidence of how much he enjoyed bringing you pleasure, and you couldn’t wait to do the same.

“Climb all the way up on the bed, hands above your head.” John commanded, disrupting your train of thought.

“Yes, sir!” You beamed, loving where this was going.

John picked your discarded nylons of the floor and moved closer, his member now close enough for you to stick out your tongue and lick it’s weeping tip if you so chose. John tied your stockings around your wrists, binding you to the headboard, the knots just tight enough for you to know they were there, but not so tight that they’d leave marks on you.

“See, you almost made me bleed earlier, princess.” He stated as he stepped back, a disciplinary frown on his face, “And we’re huntin’ a werewolf later, so I can’t have that.”

“Understood, sir.” You smiled up at him.

The bed dipped under his weight as he climbed up, positioning himself between your thighs, which were now quivering in anticipation. He let his girthy length slide a few times between your soaked lips, his hand wrapping around his cock, teasing at you swollen clit, your slick glistening on his skin as he took his time driving you wild. Cock resting gently at your entrance, your eyes fell shut, breath hitching in anticipation.

John eased in slowly, inch by inch stretching your walls around him. When he finally bottomed out, you grinned, smile wide and completely breathless at just how completely and perfectly full you were with John Winchester inside of you.

As he started moving, all you could do was gasp, the slide of his cock in and out of your tight hole almost too much to bear. Moaning hard, you looked into his eyes, realizing that he was just as much a prisoner of pleasure as you were, his dark eyes hooded with lust. John’s deep moans joined yours, and when you tightened around him, he just couldn’t help to slam into you, bottoming out with each well timed thrust. He pounded you hard into the mattress, your hands desperately gripping and and tugging at your nylon restraints as you cried out his name. Your orgasm, already building fast, drew nearer as he leaned down to your chest and took a pebbled nipple between his teeth, making pleasure-pain shoot straight up your spine, threatening to push you over the edge.

“Come with me, baby!” John growled, his clenched jaw giving away just how much it was taking him to keep his climax at bay.

He didn’t have to ask you twice; you were already walking the tightrope as it was. With John slamming into your g-spot and his lips wrapped around your nipple, you rose to seventh heaven again. You felt the coil snap within you, your walls clenching around John’s cock, your body writhing and riding the waves of your orgasm. He twitched inside of you, desperately bucking his hips in time with yours, coating your walls in his cum. It was the perfect ending to your own earth shattering climax.

“Good girl.” He muttered as he came back down from his high, your own lips quirking into a soft smile at his praise.

Eyes closed, you let yourself relax on the bed, focusing on coming back down to earth. Sliding out of you, John shuffled off the bed and stood beside you. While untying your hands, he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, lips lingering and his newfound softness bringing a fluttering of butterflies to swarm in your stomach and chest.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart. We’ve got a werewolf to kill."


End file.
